


Jonny Saves Pat From Getting His Ass Kicked

by DarkShadowPrincess



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Jonny Rescues Kaner, M/M, almost a bar fight, becomes a relationship, sort of Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadowPrincess/pseuds/DarkShadowPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pat just wanted to get drinks that's all, he swears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jonny Saves Pat From Getting His Ass Kicked

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at like 1:30 in the morning and has not been looked over except for a quick skim through. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Warning: Patrick sounds kind of like a teenage girl, sorry. It also is a bit rushed, especially at the end. Sorry about that.

The Blackhawks just won a game up in LA when Shawzy has the brilliant idea that, “hey let’s go a gay bar instead!” After the initial looks of why, the group came to an agreement. That agreement made Pat regret his decision to go. Jonny only said he’d go when Pat agreed, which rude, Pat doesn’t need to be looked after Jonny. 

Pat had been the selected one to go and buy the first round of drinks, more like they shoved money and drink orders at him and wouldn’t let him into the booth until he had drinks. Pat hates his team, they’re a bag of dicks, all of them. Except Jonny, sometimes, well actually a lot of the time, but whatever. When Pat _finally_ got to the bar, Jesus people _move_ , he had to then fight for the bartender’s attention. The dude would rather flirt with the singles throwing themselves at him rather than take the orders of everyone else. Pat would give the dude props, but he has impatient hockey players waiting on him to bring them drinks. Lazy bastards they are. 

Pat had been waiting _forever_ when he hears an appalled gasp come from behind him, and suddenly he’s being spun around. A guy in a blue button down and skinny jeans is standing in front of him and speaking before Pat can even ask why the stranger is talking to him, “I don’t mean to sound so stereotypically gay, but your outfit has got to go! Those shoes do _not_ match that shirt and have you ever heard of a tailor?” 

“Um, thanks for the insult?” Pat says looking at the dude in front of him. Why did he agree to come here again? 

“Honey, it’s not an insult if it’s the truth. I need to fix that outfit before my eyes burn out from the sheer ugliness.” Damn dude doesn’t hold back. The guy, Brad, as he was told after being insulted then grabbed his arm and started looking for something or another when a muscled up man walks up. 

“Babe, who’s this?” A dude comes up who’s bigger than Pat and looks like he wants to kill him on the spot. 

“I don’t know, but he needs to be fixed.” Pat just glares at him because he doesn’t want to die thank you very much. That doesn’t sound appealing now or ever. 

“He messing with you?” The dude bows up and towers over Pat showing off his arm muscles that bulge out from where they’ve been crossed on his chest. 

“What? No, babe wait-“ The lankier of the two starts to say. 

“Kaner, what’s taking so long? I thought you were just going to get drinks, not make friends.” Jonny, his hero, swoops in. Jonny wraps his arms around Pat from behind looking at the other couple. “Oh, is there a problem?” Jonny says noticing the pissed off wrestler looking dude. 

“No, I’m sorry there’s been a misunderstanding. We’re just going to go now, but seriously dude, fix your outfit before you go out next time, OK?” 

The couple leaves and Jonny just starts shaking with laughter from behind him, “Kaner only you can manage to almost get into a bar fight just by walking up and having someone start a conversation with you.” Jonny gets elbowed into the gut for that. Trouble finds him thank you very much Mr. Original Canadian Dream, in this case in the form of a flamboyant man and his bodyguard boyfriend. 

“Let’s just the drinks and get back to the table, that’s enough for me right now.” Pat mutters into Jonny’s ear. The two hockey players grab the drinks that the bartender made and head back to the table, weaving through the crowd of colorfully dressed men and women grinding away on the dancefloor. 

Pat of course gets ragged on for taking so long and then even more when Jonny tells them that Pat needed saving from a pissed off boyfriend. Sharpy looked gleeful at that comment. Ah hell. 

“Aww, lil Peeksy needed his boyfriend to save him!” Sharpy cooed at them like the little shit he is. 

“Shut up Sharpy, or I’ll down your beer.” Pat threatened, of course it was an empty one. Sharpy would just make him get another one. As the night drew on, Pat began to list around a bit and eventually he just melted against Jonny’s side. _So warm,_ Pat thought snuggling up to Jonny a bit. Sharpy cooed some more and took pictures of the ‘boyfriends cuddling’ which earned him the double middle finger salute from a sleepy Pat. Jonny then decided to call it a night for the two and hauled him to his feet through the calls of “get some!” from the boys, Shawzy mainly. That freaking Mutt. 

Pat did end up being sort of happy that he went out that night because when Jonny dropped him off at his hotel room, Pat got a soft kiss goodnight from his gorgeous Captain turned boyfriend. 


End file.
